Cαrtitαs pαrα Pαiη-Clαus
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: Él era el líder de una peligrosa banda de criminales, no tenía tiempo para creer en tontos cuentos navideños ni cumplir los deseos de sus locos compañeros •Reto: "Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki" - para el foro Akatsuki Rules•
1. - Capítulo 1 -

**»** _Masashi Kishimoto & Harmonie Roux. Reservados todos los_ _derechos_ ©

* * *

**●.: CARTITAS PARA PAIN-CLAUS :.●**

* * *

.

**S**abía que ser el líder de una peligrosa banda de criminales no sería una tarea fácil, pero de eso a cumplir sus caprichos, era algo diferente.

Todos parecían entusiasmados por la fecha, algunos más que otros y aunque en un inicio a él le pareció una tontería celebrarla, la mirada de Konan pidiéndole en silencio que cediera, lo había desarmado por completo.

Y ahí estaba, escondido en Noche Buena esperando a que todos durmieran para poder leer las condenadas cartas que cada quien había dejado sobre el pino navideño ilusionados en recibir un obsequio de un ser imaginario y gordo.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Y este es el inicio de mi aportación al Reto Drabble de Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki! La idea es dar a conocer las particulares visiones de los Akatsukis con respecto a la Navidad.

Por cierto, únanse al foro de _Akatsuki Rules_, el link lo encuentran en mi perfil, denle Follow y verán la magia que sucede, por cada follow la capa de Hidan se descubre más y más dejando su pecho al descubierto, pero mejor, por cada aportación le sucede lo mismo a su pantalón, así que piénsalo ;)

Gracias por sus lecturas! Sus comentarios son bien recibidos :)


	2. - Capítulo 2 -

**●.: CARTITAS PARA PAIN-CLAUS :.●**

* * *

.

**R**esignado, abrió la primer cartita sin nombre:

_"Por ti odio la Navidad, viejo gordo y barbón. No olvido cuando me hiciste llorar sobre tu patético y falso trineo, preguntándome: ¿qué quieres de regalo, niñita? __¡Insinuaste que era niña cuando yo sólo quería pedirte el juego Dinamita de Juguetes mi Alegría! __Ahora lo único que quiero es hacerte explotar a ti y a tus renos cuando vayan volando para que nadie, ni el idiota de Tobi, reciban sus regalos, hm."_

Imaginó lo anterior como una amenaza destruye-navidades.

Y, exaltado, se preguntó: ¿entonces quién entregaría los regalos si Santa-Claus hacía boom?

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_ alguien sabe de quién fue la cartita? :3

Únanse a Akatsuki Rules! Jashin-sama les bendecirá. Yei, me dejan saber sus comentarios? n.n


	3. - Capítulo 3 -

**●.: CARTITAS PARA PAIN-CLAUS :.●**

* * *

.

**M**editabundo leyó:

_Tres son las peticiones que tengo, la primera: el kit de cremas aclarantes Pond's con efecto rejuvenecedor, esas dejan la piel tan suave como la nalga de un bebé. Dos: que a Itachi le salga un grande y asqueroso grano en la mera cara para que sienta lo que es ser feo por primera vez. Y tres: proponer la frase: "Los peces son amigos, no comida" como emblema de paz y alegría._

Pain rió interesado, si Itachi dejaba de ser el símbolo sexual de Akatsuki, quizás él al fin pudiera subir en el top-ten de los más sexies.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Adivina, adivinador, ¿saben qué Akatsuki lo escribió?

Sé que son cortitas, mucho :( pero es parte del reto, lo cual me cuesta mucho ._. pero juro que al final cuando acabe les traeré un desenlace más extenso ;) Gracias por sus comentarios y leer


	4. - Capítulo 4 -

**●.: CARTITAS PARA PAIN-CLAUS :.●**

* * *

**.**

**S**in ganas continuó:

_Navidad es prosperidad. En casa, cada Noche-Buena finjo tu muerte evitando que pidan que gaste. A inicios de Diciembre me caracterizo como tú, usando un malhecho y barato traje rojo, cobrando tres billetes grandes por niño que me pide ilusamente sus regalos, y seis por fotografía. Eso sí, no entrego devolución de efectivo si el niño sale llorando. Ellos piden regalos a lo bruto a lo que les respondo desilusionándolos: "sí, y yo quiero ganarme la lotería sin tener que gastar un centavo"_

Pain se molestó, ahora sabía qué había sido de la cortina roja del baño.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_** Adivina, adivinador, ¿qué Akatsuki la escribió?

Tan predecibles son en Akatsuki? Han acertado todas las veces con el personaje! La persona que adivine todos le haré un especial regalo a elegir, sí que sí :)


	5. - Capítulo 5 -

**●.: CARTITAS PARA PAIN-CLAUS :.●**

* * *

**V**olvió a leer:

_Gordo de mierda, a mí no me ves la cara, sé que lo tuyo es una patraña. Cuál jodida noche de amor, aquí en Akatsuki eso significa tragazón, alcohol y rock and roll. ¿Recuerdas qué me trajiste la vez que te pedí unas esposas y ataduras para muñecas? ¡Un puto cupón para visitar a un doctor! Mi religión prohíbe alabarte, pero no matarte, así que apenas vea tu enorme culo asomándose te sacrificaré en la chimenea hasta asarte. Jo-jo-jo puto maricón._

Pain miró aterrado hacia la chimenea, debía taparla de lo contrario cenarían Santa-Claus a la leña.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_** ¿Adivina adivinador, qué Akatsuki la escribió?

Tú también escríbele tu cartita a Pain-Claus mediante un review :3


	6. - Capítulo 6 -

**●.: CARTITAS PARA PAIN-CLAUS :.●**

* * *

.

**S**uspiró, aún faltaban otras más:

_Navidad es la época más triste y despiadada que existe. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tuvo la idea de celebrarla con una inhumana tala de pinos? Y todo para adornarlos con ridículas luces de colores, falsas estrellas o pastores. Por mi parte tengo sólo dos peticiones, una: que hagas conciencia en los hombres para que dejen de cortarlos, y dos: que mi Cerezo no se entere que justo es en diciembre cuando Flor de Noche-Buena viene a verme._

Pain reaccionó, eso explicaba el porque tenían de pino un par de ramas secas con foquitos.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_** ¿Adivina adivinador, qué Akatsuki la escribió? :3

Gracias por sus comentarios y jugar al "Akatsuki quién" y recuerden: Akatsuki manda! Únanse!


	7. - Capítulo 7 -

**●.: CARTITAS PARA PAIN-CLAUS :.●**

* * *

**.**

**Y**a casi, se alentó al leer:

_Sólo deseo una Navidad tranquila, donde no haya explosiones ni el molesto: "soy un buen chico, yo no lo hice", una Navidad donde no empeñemos nada para cenar, sin sacrificios absurdos o teniendo por alberca el pasillo hacia los cuartos, ya no quiero oler a marihuana al anochecer ni tropezarme con marionetas al amanecer, tampoco tener temor de usar papel sanitario por aquello de que Konan se vaya a ofender. ¡Quiero paz! Ah, y el verde dinosaurio que mi tonto hermano me robó._

Pain suspiró, ¿llegaría el día en que tuvieran una Navidad tranquila?

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Adivina adivinador, ¿qué Akatsuki la escribió?

Les invito a que se pasen al foro de Akatsuki Rules, recién comenzamos con un nuevo y divertido reto. ¿Alguien quiere divertirse haciéndoles travesuras a los Akatsukis el día de los inocentes? ;)


	8. - Capítulo 8 -

**●.: CARTITAS PARA PAIN-CLAUS :.●**

* * *

.

**I**nhaló, aún faltaban otras dos:

_Para mí la Navidad es una farsa. Sólo los idiotas creen que tienes un taller de juguetes. Y sí, admito que de niño te pedí de obsequio un muñeco, algo sorprendente y divertido, ¿y en su lugar qué me trajiste? ¡Al estúpido Ken! Qué poca apreciación tienes del arte, tus muñecos son simples y baratos, además de afeminados y antiestéticos. Te enseñaría a hacer verdaderos muñecos, pero prefiero convertir tu aldea de duendes en mis fieles mandaderos._

Pain se alteró, si con su organización perdía la cabeza, cuanto más teniendo enanos parlantes hechos marionetas.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Adivina adivinador, ¿qué Akatsuki la escribió? :3

Mis amores, mil gracias por sus comentarios, esto de poner a Akatsuki de cabeza me encanta. Ya sólo faltan dos más y el final final, la revelación de Pain-sexy-sama-claus xD Únete a Akatsuki Rules y ven a hacer desmadre en la Akatsuki-cueva, te encantará ;)


	9. - Capítulo 9 -

**●.: CARTITAS PARA PAIN-CLAUS :.●**

* * *

.

**D**udoso, releyó la siguiente carta:

_Querido Santa, desde niña que no te molesto, pero ahora… ¡ah cómo ha pasado el tiempo! Y se nota, Hidan me dijo que comparado conmigo, Sasori se veía más chico. Creo que las misiones y vivir entre puros hombres me está afectando, al grado que Kisame me llamó aguafiestas una noche. Por eso te pido un milagro navideño, pues no me quiero pasar la vida con estos enfermos ni otra Navidad aún virgen, amargada y sin marido._

Un tic nervioso le dio de pronto a Pain, no sabía si alegrarse o correr.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_** ya ni pregunto, este capítulo fue muy obvio xD

Adicional a esto, he publicado una historia llamada "Crónicas de un Pervertido Sensei" (con Yahiko, Nagato, Jiraiya y Konan) en la cual el primer capítulo trata sobre cómo nació la idea de Pain y Konan en hacer esta actividad de las cartitas, algo que al final de esta historia retomaré, por si gustan pasarse a leer para que al final de este fic no se pierdan :)


	10. - Capítulo 10 -

**●.: CARTITAS PARA PAIN-CLAUS :.●**

* * *

.

**S**udó al leer la última cartita:

_Santa, como este año he sido un buen chico, mis deseos son para mis compañeritos: a mi Senpai quítale lo enojón, a Kisame lo feo, a Kakuzu lo tacaño, a Hidan lo mal hablado, a Zetsu lo extraño, a Itachi quítale lo amargado, a Sasori hazlo un humano y a Konan quítale lo solterona. Ah, y no te olvides del líder, podrá ser mangoneado, regañón y desubicado, pero en el fondo tiene un buen corazón, aunque supongo que también perforado._

Con esfuerzo, Pain se tranquilizó y respiró. Había llegado la hora de su venganza.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Al fin he llegado a la última cartita! Ahora sí viene lo divertido, la revelación de Pain-sexy-líder-sama y las sorpresas que les tenga preparadas :D

Únanse al foro de Akatsuki aquí mismo en Fanfiction y reten su ingenio con esta loca y sensual banda de criminales :D


	11. - Capítulo 11 -

**●.: CARTITAS PARA PAIN-CLAUS :.●**

* * *

**P**ain enumeró los regalos que con ingenio y poco presupuesto había conseguido para sus camaradas:

A Deidara le dejó una camisa de fuerza para sus ataques de loquera, a Kisame una máscara, a Kakuzu una orden de embargue, a Hidan un bozal para que se callara, a Zetsu un cactus seco, a Itachi unos anteojos, a Sasori un muñeco de trapo, a Tobi una soga para tenerlo amarrado y a Konan un lindo arreglo de rosas.

Sonrió perverso volviendo a la cama a esperar a que todos despertaran y vieran los obsequios de Santa. Sus reacciones serían su dulce venganza.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Siempre he querido hacer una especie de "pastorela" con Akatsuki, o hacer una versión de "Un cuento de Navidad" con eso de los fantasmas de Scrooge pero en Akatsuki, algo cómico y pues a eso voy con el siguiente capítulo. Creen que Pain cambie su visión de la Navidad? Cuál será el mensaje de amor y paz? xD

**FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS! QUE JASHIN-SAMA LES BENDIGA!** Ah, y si reciben a un Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Pain o Hidan desnudos, me los mandan por favor, quizás Santa se haya equivocado de dirección :3


	12. - Capítulo 12 -

**●.: CARTITAS PARA PAIN-CLAUS :.●**

* * *

.

**P**asaban las tres de la madrugada cuando Pain cayó en una extraña pesadilla. Estúpido se sintió por la manera en que andaba vestido, como si fuera un campesino. Pero más estúpido era ver a las dos partes de Zetsu caracterizadas como ángel y diablo, uno con alitas y aureola, y el otro con cuernos y roja colita.

—He venido por ti, tu bebé está a punto de nacer —anunció el ángel Zetsu.

—¿Qué bebé? —preguntó exaltado Pain.

—Pastor, no te creas sus historias. Mejor ven conmigo y mis amigos, que el infierno es más divertido —replicó embustero el diablo Zetsu.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_** No me pude resistir a hacerlo, adoro poner en jaque a líder-sexy-sama :3

En este caso podrán imaginarse que Zetsu blanco es el ángel y el negro el diablo y los Akatsukis serán cada uno un pecado. Ahora veremos cómo le va a Pain en su sueño y su cuento de navidad muy al estilo de Akatsuki. Creen que puedan cambiar al grinch de Pain? :3

**_Felices Fiestas!_**


	13. - Capítulo 13 -

**●.: CARTITAS PARA PAIN-CLAUS :.●**

* * *

|** El camino de las Tentaciones** |

* * *

.

**P**ain caminó tanto que sintió agujerados los zapatos. Instantes atrás los dos Zetsus lo habían dejado solo cuando éstos se pararon a discutir, nuevamente, todo porque Pain como buen renegado, había escogido irse por el camino rápido del infierno.

Por tal decisión, el ángel Zetsu le castigó publicándole en su muro de Facebook: "Si quieres llegar a donde tu mujer, a las tentaciones te tendrás que abstener".

Angustiado, miró a todos lados contestando: "Pues aún del infierno no salgo".

Zetsu el diablo se burló, dándole like a su estado.

—Y yo me encargaré de que nunca salgas, Pastorcillo —rió endemoniado.

.

* * *

| **Primera Tentación** |

* * *

—**H**ey, ¿sabes dónde está la salida? —preguntó a un hombre de espaldas, el cual contaba un par de monedas.

—¿Tienes dinero? Sino entonces piérdete.

Pain arrugó el ceño, molesto por su insolencia, más al ver que era Kakuzu el bruto idiota que le hablaba de esa manera. Quiso responderle con autoridad como solía llamarles en Akatsuki, pero el hombre nuevamente continuó:

—Conozco a una persona que puede ayudarte, pero te aclaro que la información te será cuantiosa.

Pain le maldijo, ni en sueños dejaba de ser un viejo tacaño.

—¿Quién es?

—Primero deja te digo cuánto te costará el favorsito.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_** recordemos que se supone que Pain está soñando (luego de haber dejado los "regalos" de los Akatsukis) y ahora está perdido en el "infierno" en donde se irá topando con las tentaciones (los pecados capitales) para que le digan cómo salir de ahí y poder llegar a donde el ángel Zetsu le había dicho. Esto es una breve, muy breve pastorelita/cuento de navidad en donde nada tendrá sentido, pero todo esto es para que Pain vuelva a retomar su gusto por la Navidad :3

Aclaro que como no tengo mucho tiempo para terminar esto, y aún me quedan tentaciones pendientes y el final final, puse dos capítulos en uno solo, cada partesita es de exactamente 100 palabras, una disculpa pero ya quiero acabar T_T

Gracias por sus comentarios :)


	14. - Capítulo 14 -

**●.: CARTITAS PARA PAIN-CLAUS :.●**

| **Segunda Tentación** |

* * *

.

**P**ain comenzaba a creer que el viejo avaro le había visto la cara de idiota. Y efectivamente, cada minuto que pasaba era una moneda que Kakuzu le cobraba.

—¿La salida? No me hagas perder el tiempo con tonterías —señaló Soberbia a la pregunta de Pain—. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Pain inhaló, recordando que estaba en una maldita pesadilla.

—Se supone que tendré un bebé…

—¿Se supone?

Sí bueno, era complicado explicar algo que ni él mismo entendía.

—Sólo dime cómo salgo.

Creyendo que los guiaría, siguieron el camino de Sasori.

—¿Qué? Yo también quiero saber cómo salgo de aquí.

.

* * *

| **Tercera Tentación** |

* * *

**G**enial, ahora ya eran dos imbéciles que no podían ayudarle.

Dudó en preguntarle al Hidan de sus pesadillas sobre la salida, principalmente por la desconfianza en su aspecto exhibicionista. Fue Kakuzu quien le contó todo.

—¡Joder! ¿De perdido está buena tu esposa? —preguntó sinvergüenza.

Pain alzó una ceja molesto.

—En realidad no la conozco… —patéticamente lo reconoció.

—Idiota, ¿por qué te conformas con una sola?

—Bueno, se supone que está embarazada…

—¿Se supone? —se carcajeó—. Te han de estar viendo la cara de pendejo.

Ofendido, Pain continuó caminando. Hidan rió descarado siguiéndoles igualmente el paso.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Alguien puede decirme quién era Hidan? :3 Para mí es el tipo más sensualmente descarado, me lo violo!

Mañana también habrá dos pecaditos para finalizar esto antes de mes :3 Saludos!


	15. - Capítulo 15 -

**●.: CARTITAS PARA PAIN-CLAUS :.●**

| **Cuarta Tentación** |

* * *

.

**T**odo lo que deseaba era despertar de esa pesadilla y prometerse no hacer corajes.

—Tú, idiota, ¿sabes cómo salir?

—Sí, pero no te lo diré —respondió ofendido Kisame.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por envidioso —contestó con obviedad Sasori, dándoselas de sabiondo.

Pain suspiró interponiéndose en la discusión.

—Me urge salir…

—Se supone que tendrá un bebé —explicó Kakuzu.

—¿Se supone?

—Sí, pero el muy idiota ni siquiera sabe cómo —carcajeó Hidan.

—Pastor, sinceramente no te envidio —Pain rodó los ojos, y es que sonaba tan estúpido su caso—. Pero te ayudaré con una condición.

Y ahí iban de nuevo.

.

* * *

| **Quinta Tentación** |

* * *

—¡**W**ow, cómo traga ese hijo de puta!

Sorprendidos, vieron cómo Itachi acababa con la sexta brocheta de dangos de una sola bocanada.

—Usa faja, que no te sorprenda —Kisame hizo mala cara.

—¿Y dices que si se le corta el cabello, qué? —preguntó confuso Pain.

—Dejará de ser atractivo.

Hidan se carcajeó y Sasori prefirió ignorarlos.

—Así que se supone que tendrás un bebé —preguntó Itachi acercándose sin dejar de comer.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me informó él —señaló a Kakuzu.

—Los nacimientos son dulces —tentó Pain.

—¿Qué tanto?

—Más que un dango.

Pain sonrió, aquello había sido, literalmente, pan comido.

.

* * *

| **Sexta Tentación** |

* * *

**S**uspiró, sentía que iba en una especie de circo. Hastiado, Pain se detuvo, de todos no se hacía ni uno.

—¿Acaso tengo un letreo de "información" pegado en la frente? —respondió Deidara, molesto por su pregunta—. ¡Lárguense, no molesten!

—Pues yo te leo un letrero que dice: "cójanme fuertemente" —atacó Hidan.

El rubio ardió en furia queriendo golpearlo.

—Cualquier información sería valiosa —intervino Pain.

—Sé de una persona que estuvo a un paso de la salida —dijo Deidara, aún molesto, cruzado de brazos—. Te llevaré sólo si él deja de joder.

Pain suspiró, definitivamente el circo era mejor.

.

* * *

| **Séptima Tentación** |

* * *

—**P**arece estar dormido…

Pain desesperó, él no había caminado tanto para encontrar al susodicho roncando.

—¡Hey, vago de mierda, levántate de una vez! —sí bueno, Hidan se adelantó a despertar al sujeto de pijama y gorrito.

—¡Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi es un buen chico! —gritó asustado al despertar.

—Idiota, dinos de una vez dónde está la salida de la que hablabas —le estrujó Deidara perdiendo la calma.

Somnoliento, Tobi apuntó en dirección a un árbol.

—Vaya, sí es justamente una salida pero para ardillas —contestó sarcástico Sasori.

Pain se resignó. Ya no conocería al hijo que nunca deseó.

.

* * *

| **El camino a Belén** |

* * *

**E**ntretanto. Zetsu ángel y Zetsu diablo liquidaban sus apuestas. El diablo había apostado porque Pain nunca llegaría a su destino mientras que el ángel apostó lo mismo pero en sentido figurativo, cayendo luego de que ambos habían perdido.

Decidieron entonces, en una manera de divertirse, darle el acceso a Pain para que saliera y siguiera en su camino, siendo acompañado por el bulto de idiotas que comenzaban a volverlo loco.

—Mira, parece ser la salida —señaló Sasori con arrogancia.

—Te dije que yo te ayudaría, ahora págame que no tengo todo el día.

Definitivamente alguien no quería a Pain.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Nuevamente coloco más de un capítulo juntos porque el tiempo se me vino encima :( pero no quise dejar a medias esto. Aún así cada pedacito tiene exactamente 100 palabritas, cumpliendo de cierto modo con el propósito del reto :D

Por si no se entendió: Kakuzu era Avaricia, Sasori-Soberbia, Hidan-Lujuria, Kisame-Envidia, Itachi-Gula, Deidara-Ira y Tobi-Pereza n.n

Mañanita les dejo la otra parte donde Pain conoce al dichoso bebé y así :D

Feliz año nuevo mis amoress! Mis mejores deseos para ustedes y eso implica: una dotación de Akatsukis listos en la puerta de sus casas :D


	16. - Capítulo 16 -

**●.: CARTITAS PARA PAIN-CLAUS :.●**

| **Un circo a Belén** |

* * *

.

**P**ese a que tener un hijo nunca había sido una opción para un hombre tan ocupado como Pain, jamás imaginó que si por error o castigo llegara a tenerlo, el proceso fuera así de molesto:

Deidara peleaba con Tobi porque éste se detenía cada cinco minutos a descansar. Kisame refunfuñaba porque Itachi tragaba y tragaba sin engordar. Hidan discutía con Sasori porque éste ponía en duda su fogosidad, mientras Kakuzu se la pasaba cobrándole el aire y cada paso en su andar.

Ya no sabía qué era peor, tener un hijo desconocido o viajar con unos chiflados de circo.

.

* * *

| **Un regalo para el nene** |

* * *

**P**erdidos, se detuvieron a pedir informes a dos hombres. Asqueado, Pain reconoció a Orochimaru y Kabuto. El primero viajando encima de una serpiente y el segundo sobre un burro.

Fue Hidan quien preguntó, en medio de ofensas, sobre cómo llegar a su destino.

—Nosotros vamos para allá —anunció Kabuto.

—Iremos a dejarle un par de regalitos al recién nacido —completó Orochimaru, relamiéndose los labios—. ¿Y ustedes a qué van?

—Se supone que el niño es suyo —señaló Kakuzu.

—¿Se supone?

Y dale con lo mismo. Por lo visto ni en sueños dejarían de hostigarlo con eso.

.

* * *

| **Los Dos Reyes Magos** |

* * *

—¿**N**o se supone que los tres reyes magos eran justamente tres? —preguntó Kisame luego de que Orochimaru y Kabuto se presentaron con ellos como tales.

—Es una historia complicada…

—Bah, el tercero decía sentirse intimidado conmigo —respondió insignificante Orochimaru.

Pain no lo dudó. Itachi ya no sabía dónde esconderse para evitar la mirada lascivia de Orochimaru. Deidara incluso, decía sentirse _observadito_. Hidan lo había amenazado con cortarle el pito. Sasori lo había puesto en su lugar. Kakuzu en cambio, aprovechó para revenderle una fotografía de los cuatro. Tobi se había quedado dormido mientras Kisame lloriqueaba por ser un incomprendido.

.

* * *

| **Las perlas de la Virgen** |

* * *

**P**ain sudó nervioso, ya pensándolo bien la idea de un bebé lo ponía ansioso. Pero lo que creyó que sería una revelación especial terminó siendo otro cuento de locos.

Konan yacía recostada sobre sábanas gritando y sudando en plena labor de parto.

—¿Y el doctor? —preguntó desesperado.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos veían la escena horrorizados.

—Tú, dijiste que eras médico, ¿no? —señaló a Kabuto.

—Pero esto… nunca lo he hecho —tartamudeó—. No sé si pueda…

—¡Escúchenme bien, más les vale que sirvan de algo y me ayuden a sacarlo!

Advirtió Konan estrujándolos.

.

* * *

| **Un parto de infarto** |

* * *

—¡**N**o pujes aún, todavía no es tiempo…! —pidió Kabuto.

—¡No me digas qué tengo que hacer, este niño nacerá aquí y ahora! —bramó la chica abriéndose más de piernas, pujando con fuerza.

Pain gritaba al mismo tiempo que Konan. Su mano era apretujada por la fuerza que ella ejercía.

El ángel Zetsu dejó de limpiarle la frente a Konan y pasó a limpiar el sudor de Pain.

—¡Oh por dios, oh por dios! ¡Ahí viene…!

Tobi se tapó un ojito, el resto hizo gesto de espanto, Konan suspiró aliviada mientras Pain se desmayaba al oír el llanto del recién nacido.

.

* * *

| **Un bebé en la familia** |

* * *

—¡**T**obi quiere ver al bebé, Tobi quiere ver! —pedía parándose de puntitas desde atrás.

Pain apenas despertaba por el escándalo de los otros. Todos rodeaban a Konan mientras ella sostenía entre sus brazos al recién nacido. Los ojos de Pain brillaron por la escena. Ella se veía hermosa.

—Será todo un Donjuán como su tío Hidan.

—Mientras no saque lo idiota y mal hablado —expuso Sasori.

—Mientras no saque lo feo de Kisame, el mal genio de Deidara y la glotonería de Itachi, será un niño feliz —contraatacó el albino, riéndose escandaloso.

Pain en cambio, seguía encantado por todo.

.

* * *

| **La mano que mece la cuna** |

* * *

**D**io un paso al frente, él también quería conocer al bebé. Sin embargo, el gesto que Konan le dedicó lo dejó congelado, era como si no lo conociera.

—Se supone que es el padre… ¿no? —dijo Kakuzu, esta vez dudoso.

—¿Se supone? —Konan respondió ofendida.

—Ellos me dijeron que yo… —señaló a los Zetsus, los cuales se hicieron los desentendidos—. Entonces… si yo no soy el padre… ¿quién?

Preguntó sin querer saber. Cuando Konan destapó al bebé, Pain se dejó caer al suelo en un acto por demás dramático.

—Madara Uchiha, él es la mano que mece la cuna.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Metí también a Orochimaru y Kabuto porque ellos de cierto modo también tuvieron que ver con Akatsuki, digamos que en este sueño de Pain se presentaron todos sus traumas. Se nota que amo a Pain-líder-sexy-sama, verdad :3

Pues hasta aquí llega este "especial" cuento de navidad a lo Akatsuki. Tanto lío y para que el mentado bebé no haya sido suyo xD Vaya, lo del bebé es figurativo, haciendo más bien referencia a que Madara era quien movía, de cierto modo, los hilos desde afuera en Akatsuki.

Ahora sí mañana ya es el último, último capítulo, ya me pasé de las fechas navideñas pero aún se siente el ambiente de fiesta, que no? :3


	17. - Capítulo 17 -

**●.: CARTITAS PARA PAIN-CLAUS :.●**

| **Remordimientos** |

* * *

.

**A**sustado, Pain despertó sudoroso mirando a todos lados. Había sido una muy mala pesadilla, sin duda alguna.

Miró por la ventana, aún no amanecía, era la madrugada de Navidad y él pensaba amargamente en lo ocurrido en su pesadilla.

Se maldijo al recordar las viejas navidades en compañía de Jiraiya y sus compañeros. Se maldijo al pensar que en aquel entonces él sí tenía espíritu navideño.

Se maldijo por tercera vez al ponerse en pie para hacer aquello que sabía era lo correcto. O al menos lo que su corazón perforado le indicaba como bueno.

.

* * *

| **Compras de pánico** |

* * *

**C**laro que convivir con una organización de locos criminales tenía sus consecuencias. Y sí, Pain lo vivía en carne propia al andar en plena madrugada buscando alguna tienda de obsequios abierta.

No tenía idea de qué rayos comprar, claro que pensar en juguetes no era una posibilidad.

Pero para desgracia suya, todos los negocios de aldeas aledañas se encontraban cerrados.

Se sintió fallarle a su gente como líder. Le había prometido a Konan —a regañadientes—, que tendrían la mejor Navidad de todas, pero él les había fallado.

Resignado, volvió nuevamente a la cueva.

.

* * *

| **¿Santa Claus existe? **|

* * *

—¡**F**eliz Navidad, Líder-san! —le recibió Tobi.

Extrañamente todos se encontraban despiertos.

—Tobi quiere darle las gracias por su regalo, porque Tobi sabe que ha sido un buen chico este año.

_¿Regalo?_

Confundido, Pain miró en dirección al pinito en donde el resto de sus camaradas abrían sus obsequios.

Deidara su juego de dinamita, Kisame sus cremas aclarantes, Kakuzu una nueva alcancía a la cual nombró piggy segunda, Hidan un kit sadomasoquista, Zatsu un nuevo cerezo, Itachi su preciado dinosaurio, Sasori una barbie tamaño real y Tobi una nueva máscara con lindos diseños.

Algo muy extraño sucedía en la cueva.

.

* * *

| **Un regalo para dos** |

* * *

**P**ain se sintió mal, todos en Akatsuki tenían la idea de que aquellos regalos habían sido idea suya, pero la verdad era que no tenía idea de qué había ocurrido en realidad.

—¡Líder-san! Aquí hay un obsequio que dice su nombre —expresó emocionado Tobi.

Extrañado, Pain tomó la pequeña caja.

"Tú sabes lo que debes hacer" decía la nota. Al abrir la cajita se dio cuenta que se trataba de un muérdago.

Inmediatamente recordó el pendiente que tenía con Konan desde que eran niños. Sin sospechar siquiera que ella misma era quien estaba detrás de todo aquello.

.

* * *

| **El muérdago de la discordia** |

* * *

**N**erviosa, Konan siguió a Pain hasta la entrada de la cueva, manteniendo los ojos cerrados justo como éste le pedía.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra primera Navidad cuando niños? —ella asintió, remojándose los labios—. Prometí devolverte algo que te había estropeado…

Le pidió entonces que abriera los ojos, colocándose él detrás. Sin embargo, a la par la expresión de ambos cambió por una de sorpresa y decepción, pues frente a ellos Zetsu se encontraba besando con devoción al pequeño ramito de muérdago, jurándole amor eterno.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya uno no puede ni tener privacidad en esta cueva?

Y nuevamente todo quedó en una linda intención.

.

* * *

| **Una Navidad en Familia** |

* * *

**A**quella madrugada de Navidad Pain aprendió dos cosas, bueno, en realidad aprendió muchas más, pero dos en especial.

La primera, no dejarse influenciar por las ideas locas de su organización, por más que refunfuñaran, amenazaran o patalearan.

Y dos, tenía que admitir que pese a que vivía en una jungla de enfermos criminales, todos ellos conformaban una familia, algo anormal, algo extraña, pero a fin de cuentas una familia.

Meditó un momento a solas.

A lo lejos escuchó luego una explosión seguida de un grito de auxilio, risas, maldiciones y lamentos.

Definitivamente Akatsuki era una familia poco usual pero que nunca cambiaría por nada.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Al fin! Por fin termino esta pequeña historia, una enorme disculpa pues ya no está tan en fechas pero la intención cuenta, no? ._.

Al final lo que quería mostrar era la singular unidad que tenían en Akatsuki. Ow Akatsuki es lo mejor de lo mejor!

En fin. Agradezco infinitamente sus lecturas, sus favoritos, follows, comentarios, todo todo lo que hicieron para seguir esta historia. Espero les haya agradado y que al final se hayan llevado un buen recuerdo de una Navidad en Akatsuki.

Recuerden, Akatsuki también es Unidad, Locura, Familia, Perversidad. Y principalmente recuerden que: Akatsuki Manda! :D


End file.
